


Power of Words

by kijikun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Latin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a word that puts Castiel on his knees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Words

Dean doesn't remember what exactly why he said it. All he knows is when the word "Gloria" passes his lips, Cas falls to his knees.

"What the hell, Cas?" Dean exclaims, because really what the hell.

Cas breathes out sharply, staring up at Dean as if he's just discovered something marvelous and terrifying at the same time.

"I - " his voice sounds more hoarse than normal. "My apologies."

He gets to his feet and vanishes.

Dean doesn't think about it again -- or at least he pretends he doesn't. And its not like "Gloria" comes up in everyday conversation. Plus he's not sure he's keen on figuring it out.

It doesn't come up again until he and Cas are making out. He's sucking on Cas' tongue like its his cock. They're both shirtless, pressed against each other like they can sink into the others skin.

Cas tips his head back, exposing his throat. "Dean," Cas gasps.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean says into his skin.

Cas shivers and gasps. "The word --" his voice stutters. "I want --"

"Tell me," Dean whispers, biting Cas' shoulder.

Cas shudders and whines. "Bring me to my knees."

Dean inhales sharply. "Cas, what -"

"The word please, please. You remember it. I can't -"

And Cas asks for so little and gives Dean so much. Dean can't think of a reason Cas would want to be on his knees -- he's never done that before for Dean.

Dean kisses him deep and messy. Ruins his mouth. "Gloria."

Cas drops to his knees, staring up at Dean like Dean is everything.

Dean cards his fingers through Cas hair. "Shit, Cas."

Cas nuzzles the front of his jeans. "I want to be here. But I cannot place myself here willingly." He mouths Dean's cock through his jeans. "I want to worship you."

Cas' voice is wrecked, his eyes almost black. And Dean can't say not. He can't.

"Cas -- I'm not -- you shouldn't --" he gasps, shaking. But its not no. Nowhere close to no.

Cas tugs open his jeans, pushes them down eagerly along with his underwear. His hands palm Dean's hips as he nuzzles Dean's cock.

"You are everything," Cas rasps.

Dean isn't capable of doing anything but cup the back of Cas' neck and let Cas do whatever he wants.


End file.
